The New Kids in Town
by Hannah-shameless-waterlooroad
Summary: After the break up of her parents, 16 year old Zoey and her sister Emma move in with her dad and his new girlfriend Ruby, on the rich estate. How will she cope with the change in her life? And how will her mom cope with the loss of her family?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 

"Shut up!" Were the next words out of my mom's mouths after the smash of a plate. "Make me." My dad sounded his usual self, cool, calm and drunk. "I hate it when they argue. Can't you try and stop them?" I turned to face my sister. "Are you kidding me?" She burst out laughing. "I'm not getting involved when their like this." She stopped laughing as soon as we heard a **thump! **We stared at each other. "What... What was that?" I was about to cry as Emma walked slowly towards the kitchen, I joined her. As she turned the doorknob we saw my mom curled up crying in a corner while my dad was getting another beer out of the fridge. Emma and I ran over to my mom. "Mom are you okay? What's happened?" Emma asked trying to stop my mom from shaking. "She hit me, that's what." I looked at my dad. No way has mom hit him, but then I saw the bruise under his eye. I stood up and moved towards him thinking I would wake up and it would all be a dream, no... a nightmare. "Get your things girls, we're leaving." And with that my dad turned and walked out the room.

"Mom what happened?" Emma asked as she helped mom to her feet. "I don't know. I just... just lashed out at him. I don't want you to leave." Her tears flew down her cheek onto the floor. "Don't worry mom we'll be back in the morning, I promise." I said as Emma and I joined dad and walked out the room.

I know we shouldn't have left mom like that, but what could I do? If I stood up to my dad he'd lash out at me, but if I didn't mom would be on her own. No I wouldn't think about that. I'd go see mom when I could no matter what dad says. "ZOEY!" I looked around, dad and Emma were in the front seats of the bug, we were driving down a main road. "Um, what?" They both turned round and stared at me. "What's up with you? Stop day dreaming!" we pulled off the road into Blakemore Drive. "Sorry dad I was just thinking..." "What about school?" He laughed. We pulled on to a drive of a massive, 3 story house. The garden had trees, bushed and beautiful flowers that blossomed in the summer. "Well, our schools in Tree Grove, we're in Dowlington Estate. So what are we going do, how we gonna get to school?" A woman came out of the house. She was standing in the drive wearing a white, short dress. "She looks about 21!" I said to my dad. "No, she's 26, and anyway it's nothing to do with you. And as for school I will drive you there and back, so no trying to see your mom." I grabbed my bags from the boot of the car and went inside.

Dad's new girlfriend, Ruby, showed me to my room. It was massive, about 3 times as big as my last one. The walls are light blue and the floor is wooden. There's a king sized bed in the centre of the room, a flat screen T.V and a sofa in the left hand side of the room. There is also a wardrobe, mirror and book case. I sat on the bed and began to cry. Why is this happening? My parents can't break up. I started to unpack my suitcase when Emma walked in. "Omg, Ruby is so cool. Have you heard all the things she's done." She carried on rambling about Ruby and how great she was. How was Emma forgetting about mom already? For the rest of the night I had no choice but to sit and listen to Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The sudden breeze of cold air hit my face. I sat up and looked around. The window was open. I went over and closed it, stuck on my dressing gown and went down stairs for breakfast. "Hey, I'm glad you're up Zoey. I was thinking, how about you, me and Emma go shopping in town today?" After pouring the milk into my bowl I walked back upstairs not saying a word. "DON'T BE RUDE ZOEY! GET BACK HERE NOW AND APOLOGIZE!" dad screeched, but I didn't answer.

When I got upstairs I sat on the sofa in my room and put on the T.V. Emma came in the room and just stood and stared at me. "What?" I asked. "I can't believe you. How can you be so rude to Ruby and dad? I mean she's offered to take us out. And before you even answer that you ARE going no matter what you say, so get ready." And with that Emma slammed the door. When I finished my breakfast I started to get ready. I threw on a blue and white checked shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. I shoved my hair up, grabbed my brown bag and went downstairs.

When I got downstairs dad gave me, Emma and Ruby £250 each, "Have fun" The ride in to town was quiet, and when we got there me and Emma went straight in the phone shop. We always had dad's old phones so we we're excited to finally get our very own one. I brought an Iphone and Emma brought a Samsung Light. Once done in the phone shop we headed to Hollister. As soon as we were inside the shop I walked off and left Emma and Ruby talking about the time when Ruby went skiing in France. On one rail there was a frilly, blue and white spotted dress. Looking at the label I saw it's only £65. So, picking up the dress in a size 6, I walked to the changing rooms.


End file.
